Troubles and Lust
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Carlos and Harry used to be with each other. Harry did something terrible and they broke up. Carlos and the others leave the island. When Mal returns the others go back to get her. Carlos sees Harry once more. What did Harry do? Does he actually love Carlos? Does Carlos love him? Can Carlos forgive Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**Troubles and Lust**

Disclaimer: I don't own Descendents 2.

'Thoughts'

(Carlos and Jay's Dormroom)

Carlos was laying on his bed. Luckily Dude was sleeping. He couldn't wait for Mal to reverse the spell. He couldn't take him talking anymore. Suddenly Evie barged into the room. He sat up and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Mal went back to the Isle." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"All the responsibilities were too much and she ran." Evie said.

"Shit. Does Jay and Ben know?" He asked.

"Just Ben. He wants to come with." She said.

"Okay. You go make him a disguise and I'll go tell Jay." He said.

"Thanks. Um…" The blue haired teen bit her lip.

"I'll be fine Evie. None of us really want to go back. Hopefully our parents don't find out." He said.

"That's not-"

"I know. It's fine. I'm over Harry and if we see him I'll let Jay kick his ass if you don't do it first." He said.

"Okay." She looked at him for a second before leaving.

"We would have broken up anyway." He thought as he left the room.

He found Jay in the gym. Carlos was happy that he was alone. He quickly went over to his friend.

"Mal went back to the Isle." Carlos said.

"She did what?" Jay looked at him.

"Went back to the Isle. Evie told me. Mal couldn't handle all the responsibilities and ran." He said.

"Fuck. Does Ben know?" He asked.

"Evie told him. He's coming with. She's making him a disguise." He answered.

"Good." He said. "Let's go then."

"Yeah."

"You going to be okay going back?" He asked. "Your mom's going to be pissed if she finds out."

"So will you dad and Evie's mom." He said.

"True." He said.

"I'll be good. Don't worry. I can outrun her." He said.

"Alright. Just making sure. I can still kick his ass, right?" Jay asked.

"Of course. Well if Mal hasn't already and if Evie doesn't get to him first." Carlos said.

"Good." After that, they prepared to go to the Isle.

* * *

(With Mal)

The blonde walked up to Lady Tremains business. They did hair and she desperately needed that. She wasn't villainy enough for her liking. She tsked when she saw the sign that said they were closed till midnight. She still entered anyway. She found Dizzy, Dresella's daughter, sweeping up.

The child turned and saw her. "Mal!" She ran over to her. "You're back."

"I am." She said.

"Is Evie?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not." She said.

"Oh." She was disappointed.

"I forgot you guys weren't open till midnight." She said.

"Yeah." Dizzy looked at her.

"You used to do Evie's hair, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was my idea to do the little braids." The brunette said.

"Can you fix this?" She asked.

"Hmm." She looked Mal up and down. "Washed out blonde look with purple tips? Please you can't see where your face ends and your hair begins." She scoffed.

Mal snorted at the insult. It was nice not being complimented. Dizzy lead her to a chair. She picked up her hand and examined the nails.

"Really? Boring Pink?" She asked.

"I was trying to fit in. My mistake." She said truthfully.

"Don't worry Mal. I'll fix you." She said.

"Good."

Dizzy got to work. She washed Mal's head before putting in the dye. As that set she removed the awful nail polish. Soon she rinsed the dye out of her hair. She brushed it out and trimmed it. Once done she put hair rollers in her hair and put her under the dryer. As Mal's hair dried Dizzy painted her nails black. With the nails done she straightened the hair.

"Done." She said proudly.

Mal stood and went to one of the busted mirrors and examined her new look. "There I am." She said. "It's perfect. Thanks Dizzy."

"You're welcome." She said.

"Here." She pulled some money out and handed it over to her.

"Really?" She asked in shock.

"You earned it." She said.

"Thanks." She skipped over to the register.

Harry Hook entered the store. "Hand it over." He said as he held out his hand.

Dizzy groaned as she did. When he pointed to the register she wanted to scream. Her wicked grandmother was going to be pissed that there was no money. She didn't care that Dizzy would get beaten up if she refused. Harry would have some minions do it. Neither he nor Uma would get their hands dirty. She gave him the few change she did have.

"Thanks." He said before turning to leave.

"Still working as Uma's bitch I see." Mal said.

Harry turned at the familiar voice. "Mal." He said.

"Harry."

"Where are the others?" He asked with one person in mind.

"I'm not telling you where Carlos is." She glared at him reminding him why she was top around here.

"R-right." He paled. "I-"

"Go back to Uma. I'm sure you'll be a good lacky and tell her I'm back." She said.

He huffed and left. "I hate him." Dizzy said the moment he was gone.

"Yeah me too." She said.

"Is Carlos okay?" She asked.

"He's fine." Mal said.

"Good."

"Yes it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Descendents 2.

'Thoughts'

(With Harry)

After leaving the shop Harry went to his room. He needed to clear his head. He wished it was Carlos and not that bitch that he talked to. There weren't many things he regret but hurting his pup was one thing that he did. The two had been dating but had kept it a secret. The most people knew was that they were fuck buddies. They didn't want anyone to know that they had feelings for each other. Villains didn't do feelings.

'I really wish I could tell him the truth.' He thought as he laid on his bed.

Harry wasn't in Mal's crowd. He was in Uma's. One day she had asked why he only fucked Carlos and began wondering if he had fallen for the teen. He had laughed and said that he was fucking more people then that bitch. It was to keep the secret and to protect Carlos as well as himself. Unfortunately Carlos had heard what he said. He didn't get a chance to tell him the truth.

The white/black haired boy avoided him after that. When he couldn't avoid Harry he was cold and mean. Then Carlos was picked to go to Auradon. When he didn't return it broke the pirates heart. He had seen Mal and he began to feel hope but it was dashed a few seconds later.

'I'm sorry Carlos. I wish I had been a braver man. One day I will escape this island and I will prove myself to you.' He thought. 'I should get back before Uma gets suspicious.'

The son of captain Hook sighed once more before he stood up. He left his room and went to Ursula's Fish and Chips. He found Uma wiping down the table with a scowl on his face. She looked up as he walked over.

"Mal's back." He said.

"What?" She looked shocked.

"Mal's back. She was at Lady Termains." He told her.

"Are the other's back as well?" She asked.

"Don't think so." He wished.

"Why did she come back?" Uma asked.

"Don't know." He answered. 'How would I?'

"Hmm." Her mind began to formulate a plan.

'I wonder how Carlos is doing? I hope he isn't with someone.' He thought.

'The world will soon learn my name.' Uma thought.

* * *

(With the others)

The group met in front of the school. It was dark out. The limo was waiting for them. Jay would be driving. Ben soon came out and tossed the keys and remote to the Arabian boy. Carlos noticed Dude trying to sneak into the car.

"No Dude. You're staying." He said.

"But I want to go with." He argued.

The others stared at the dog in shock. "What?"

"Mal did it. She was helping me out and he ate it and now he can talk." Carlos explained before looking at Dude. "It's too dangerous. Stay here."

"Fine." He ran off.

"Thank goodness." He sighed.

"Wow." Evie blinked.

"Yeah. He likes to talk, a lot. I just hope Mal can reverse it." He said.

"I bet. Let's go." She said.

They all got into the car. Jay drove off. As they drove Carlos's mind was on his mom and Harry. He really hoped he didn't run into either of them.

'I can't believe that after all this time I still love him.' He thought. 'Maybe I should take Jay's advice and start going on some dates.'

Soon they arrived on the isle. Ben was the only one not feeling fear or worry. Since he didn't grow up there he had no idea what it was like. They put a tarp over the door to hide it. Ben looked at them.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Stick with us and try not to stick out." Evie said.

"Okay."


End file.
